skulduggery: prom pt 1
by Yuni0004
Summary: will valkyrie have the best night ever?
1. Chapter 1

It has been four years since skulduggery and Valkyrie had met each over. Valkyrie had helped book her parents a week holiday when they had decided to give her responsibility. she had a whole week of freedom with skulduggery. As skulduggery and Valkyrie walked towards their beloved black Bentley, from a normal day of investigating, Jasper who was deaf and was now _12_ , ran across the road. then without warning, a green Ferrari zoomed across the road, speed sprang towards Jasper and just before he got run over, skulduggery grabbed him by the waist with one hand and swiftly pulled him to his side, seconds before the car hit him. He let go, "thanks... Hey Steph! I haven't seen you in _ages"_ Valkyrie greeted him with a smile, "hey Jasper, it so good to see you again, something's different about you now though, yet the same...?" She replied. He pointed at his invisible hearing aids, "my dad got a new job, then my mum got me these. Now, back to the subject, who are _you?"_ He looked at the tall skinny man, with wild hair under his hat, wearing black shades that appeared to make him look like he had no eyes, (which he didn't) and a grey scarf around the rest of his so called, "face".He could only introduce himself, "I'm skulduggery pleasant, I'm an acquaintance of miss Edgly and was just having a stroll around the park, when i bumped into her, she wanted me to take her home, so that's what i intend to do".

Jasper examined him, yet there was nothing to examine, since his "face" was mostly covered with his facial features, so he stopped there,"yeah... Well, thanks for helping me out, see you guys later." He then _walked_ across the road. Skulduggery then looked at val, "what movie should we watch then?" He said changing the subject." i don't know, most of the movies are like Godzilla or recorded soap operas" She said, "yes, i wonder if i bought another movie, i cant remember..." Awkward silence. They decided to get in the 1954 Bentley and proceed going back to echo Gordon's mansion, when they got out, skulduggery went to the front door of the mansion then said with enthusiasm, "So," he clapped his hands, "movie night... Tanith isn't free tonight so only Ghastly and... Fletcher... can come, but Fletcher comes whenever he pleases so there's no point inviting _him_ over" he said in an annoyed manner.

When Skulduggery reached the door handle, a note was stuck to the door, skulduggery grabbed it, "ooo... Door mail, let's see..." he skimmed through the note; Skulduggery seemed to have been gasping, (since he can't really show his expressions, which can be annoying, yet useful) so yeah, he seemed to have gasped, "my, it seems someone's fond of you miss Cain, it's from an anonymous and he/she is asking you to go to your school dance." Valkyrie friend-punched him in the arm (that's what he thought anyway), "one, I don't except, cause I reconise that frizzy haired Fletchers writing from anywhere and two, I'm not gay!" "i wasn't referring to you as gay, that's what it says on the note, which now kind've gives me some concerns", val glared at skulduggery, mumbering. As he examined the paper even more he just realized something, "I didn't know you had a school dance...". He said. She mumbled, "yeah well I'm not going..." Skulduggery looked at her in shock,(i think), " but your so beautiful, why let it go to waist, I always thought you looked good in a dress" she looked at him with comfort, but she still felt discomfort. "I don't want to because no one wants to go with me... Again I'm not going with that frizzy haired weirdo; it's also because I can't dance, I'm awkward and I'm... Stubborn." She looked down in sadness, in total oblivion, in her own small, deserted world. Skulduggery looked at her and hugged her gently, "yes you are, but that's what makes you Valkyrie Cain..." Her eyes widen and she hugged him back, tighter, more securely "i may be a walking skeleton with the power of two men and knows magic and all that, but i still get broken ribs, more often than you think, especially if you Valkyrie, are hugging me". she sniffled, " i hate you. Ok, enough with the lovey dovey, lets go in." When they got in skulduggery took his blazer and disguise off, he then also rolled up his sleeves, meaning that you'd see the bone, then when they got settled, right in front of val, Fletcher appeared, "did you get the message from m- I mean this anonymous guy- lady, hmmm?" She girl screamed, jumped and socka punched him in the nose, he falls to the ground rolling around in pain on the scratchy carpet, "yeah I probably deserved that, shouldn't have come up so sudden, soz val" he grasps his nose, howling in pain, then when he let go, you could see his nose was swollen purple, then blood came pouring, "wow you hit him real good val, shame on you" skulduggery sniggered, Valkyrie then pierced through Skulduggerys...eye sockets, he had felt a chill down his bare spine and if he had skin, he'd go red, " i'll... Get some ice" he said walking limply.


	2. Chapter 2

Skulduggery came out of the kitchen then threw an ice pack to him, "I cant come to movie night, knowing now not to sneak up on you again val, bye guys." Fletcher then disappeared. before skulduggery settled onto the sofa, another note popped out from the mail slot, skulduggery dragged himself back up with a tired groan, then grabbed the note to read,"hmm, looks like Ghastly won't be attending either, he says he has an outbreak of customers suddenly and can't close shop, oh well I guess it's just you and me", he kneeled down in front of the tv, then found the movie called Romeo+Juliet by Leonardo DiCaprio, he inserted the video (Gordon was old school and val wasn't bothered changing to DVD), then finally settled onto the sofa, he exhaled, (I think) slowly sinking into the sofa. Valkyrie was making herself some pork chops, the smell crept up on skulduggery and then he inhaled, (i think... he **is** a skeleton... A **possessed** skeleton), "ah, I remember chops, my old favorite dish, we didn't have sauces 400 years ago, but they were still really good" if he could, he'd be drooling, then heard val snigger, "what is ever the matter, miss Cain?" He said with a suspicious grin, "well You **are** a chop, a stack of e'm!" She bursed into tears, laughing, skulduggery was not amused, _it was a little funny_ **,** he thought to himself. She looked hilarious whenever she laughed, it was easier back then, when she was just starting out, a 12 year old training sidekick, (thats what he thought of her, his **sidekick** ), but now she was older she was more like a grown up, less stubborn and less of a sidekick, more of a friend... Valkyrie was done making her food, she carried it over to the sofa next to skulduggery, then started eating, watching the movie and teasing skulduggery with food.


	3. Chapter 3

When the movie ended, skulduggery helped Valkyrie clean her dishes, skulduggery wanted to ask her again about the dance, because he wanted to know the answer, but he knew the answer, but I guess he wanted to know more. "So Valkyrie, about the dance-" "oh not again, skul," she interrupted, "no wait just hear me out, what if... Besides Fletcher there was someone you could go with?" she put her washing cloth aside, with a sigh, "even if there was somebody to go with, i wouldn't know how to dance and wouldn't even be wearing a decent dress" she exclaimed. skulduggery put the plates away, "what if someone could change that?" val knew where he was getting at, she could her it in the tone of his voice, then said with enthusiasm, " oh, i still wouldn't go", "what?! why not?!" he said with disappointment.

"Aha! you want me to go to the dance don't you? how would you even be able to help me?" skulduggery gave a look at val that she knew, the look that said in her mind, _you don't know val?_ she knew that face, (he didn't have a face, but at the right times, right places, she knew what he always meant). "val, four years we've known each over and you haven't notice you've befriended the greatest dancing skeleton... the **only** dancing skeleton and an amazing tailor that can make a dress in 2 seconds" Valkyrie raised an eyebrow, she looked down fiddling with her hair, changed the subject then said, "you really think i look pretty in a dress?" skulduggery laughed out loud, "that's the spirit, whens the dance?" Valkyrie replied, "in two days, do we have time?" "Of course we have time, as long as your not impossible to teach to dance and as long as your not picky about your dress" he smirked, (i think) and she gave him a devilish look, she then walked to the living room, she pushed the sofa and coffee table to the corner, got her phone then attached it to a speaker; she grabbed skulduggery's gloved hand out of the kitchen, "wait... we're doing this now?" he said confusedly, she smirked then said, " come on... practice makes perfect, now where do we start?" "you seem pretty eager, very well... whats the theme?" "princes bride" she said. "now **that** i can do, hold my hand here," he held her right hand then put his left around her back, she felt his bony hands around her, then she she put her hand around his. they were dancing to _my_ _heart will go on_ by _Ciline Dion_ _._ Skulduggery said, "now, follow my lead." They then spun, he put his feet in specific order, whilst valkyrie tried not stepping on his feet, which she did, "follow my lead, be in the same rhythm as me" she did as he asked and she then started getting the hang of it, "we're going to go faster now," they then started dancing faster, making wider circles with their dancing, they then made a complete ballroom out of the living room, they even looked professional when they danced, _yay! i can dance!_ she thought to herself, smiling at skulduggery. _I_ _have to make sure she chooses wisely when she chooses a dance partner, for her prom, or whatever,_ skulduggery thought looking at Valkyrie.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Valkyrie finds herself sleeping on the sofa, she rubs her eyes and sees skulduggery on the other sofa facing away from her, sleeping... _meditation huh?_ she thought sarcastically. She was too tired to do this, so she went back to sleep, but as she was about to close her eyes, Tanith and Ghastly stormed in with happy faces,"guys, good news, new movies out!" "huh?!" Skulduggery then fell off the sofa, "what?!" Valkyrie screamed. Skulduggery rubbed his head then looked at Tanith, "that's a dumb reason to wake us up!... is it good?" "yep! nightmare before Christmas... 2! Ghastly help me look all night to find it!" "Ghastly! you said you were busy!" skulduggery cried,"i _was_ busy until Tanith phoned and _she_ said this was an emergency, it was a trap basically..." " so Tanith... _you_ were free! Movie night isn't movie night, if it doesn't have at least several people, that wont make it awkward... wait... where am i? am i still here... wait... wheres here... errrr... so tired" Tanith raised an eyebrow, "what did _you_ guys do last night, hmm?" "we watched a movie and skul taught me to dance... prom... oh my god i forgot! Ghastly make me a black dress!" Ghastly rubbed his head, "is it important?" "Yes! **prom, prom, prom, prom, proomm!"** his eyebrows and hands were up. "OMG! prom! Ghastly you have to make her the dress! i'll help you with your hair, makeup and... jewelrryyyyyy... shopping! " Ghastly snuck behind Skulduggery shaking, watching the girls hold hands jumping up and down like little girls going to their first party, _who knew girls were so controlling and... prom crazy,_ he thought _._ "OK... i'll make the dress. oh dear, i'm too busy, i cant drive them to the shopping center skulduggery, just don't just stand there, take them there" he said in a sarcastic manner. He ran out the door "your dress will be ready tonight!" he shouted whilst running.

skulduggery looked at the girls, they looked mentally challenging, _come on skull_ he told himself, _you've fought faceless ones, bad guys... you even killed a man... OK i killed several... OK more than several but you_ _ **can**_ _do this... wait there's one more thing i can try..._ "do i have to drive you?" they both nodded. "do i have to go in?" they nodded again, with a bigger grin on their faces. Skulduggery sighed "do i... have to carry bags?" he said scratching his neck (spine), "oh yeah" Valkyrie said deviously. _well... that failed_ he thought, he stuck his disguise on then dragged his feet to the Bentley, "come on" he said grumpily, the girls somehow were changed... really damn fast, brushed hair, teeth cleaned, the lot. grins on their faces rose and their handbags hung from their shoulders. "off the the shopping center then" they got in and were on their way.


End file.
